


Or A Shower and Some Awkward

by iArgent



Series: The Stupid College AU Nobody Wanted or Needed [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair being an awkward dork, Being nude in front of others except for a towel, Da'Mi creepng super hard, F/M, Horrifying experiences that are embarrassing and shouldn't happen, M/M, Solas Being Solas, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up immediately after Move in, Make a Move, Maybe. Alistair just wants to take a shower and change and go get dinner with his new neighbor. Unfortunately new neighbor two is in his room, and his roommate shows no signs of not lauging long enough to help.</p><p>Why must Alistair meet everybody wet, naked, and embarrassed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or A Shower and Some Awkward

Okay. So, he’d been here for under eight hours and he already had a date. They were going to the cafeteria and eating dinner, and in a roundabout way, sort of showering together, but still.

Alistair stifled a deep breath as he undressed in his shower stall, placing his kit on the floor and tossing his towel over the hook.

“You can do this.” He mouthed to himself, reaching out to turn the water on, cranking it to his preferred setting, just short of deadly.

“Hey!” his new neighbors voice called out, muffled by the echo of the bathroom and the splatter of the showerhead “Just wanted to warn you, the showers temp might come and go, but if you change it before it corrects itself you get jets of cold water, then the full effect of whatever you set it too.”

“Really? They’re that bad?”

“No, it’s just a giant area and massive plumbing, shit happens, you know? It’s the same all over campus.”

Alistair cleared his throat “Ah, um, thank you then!”

“No problem!”

Well. Now it was completely impossible for him to forget that the pretty elf was two stalls down, naked and wet. Alistair was naked and wet, Niro was naked and wet…He closed his eyes and exhaled, when people said college changed you, this was not at all what he’d thought.

Deciding not to think about anything he grabbed his shampoo and ducked into the shower stream.

It wasn’t long before he heard the other shower crank off, and Niro shuffling about, then wet footsteps pass by his stall.

“See you for dinner!”

Alistair felt a shiver somewhere in his abdomen that had no right being cold in this water, and attributed it to nerves. Taking a moment, he extended his shower, trying to relax as he finished bathing.

He’d miscalculated slightly though. Even after toweling off he was far too damp to put his change of clothes on. He reminded himself the temperature was bound to be different from a private shower, then grabbing a change from his own room. So he wrapped the towel around his hips and started back to his room with his stuff.

Upon entering his new home, however, he was greeted with red hair and eyes around throat level.

“Tears of the Fade! Solas, _please_ tell me this is him!”

Nearly stepping back into the hall, Alistair blinked. “Um, hello…Ms…?”

The elf snorted, placing her hands on her hips and looking up. Alistair noted her eyes were…quite intense, beyond the strange color. “I’m no Ms.!” She scoffed holding her hand out to shake as Solas snickered in the background. “Names Da’Mi. Da’Mi Lavellan, one of the four Lavellan siblings, you’ll see us around often enough, close family.”

Alistairs eyes widened as he stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him and awkwardly placing his stuff on his bed, ignoring how wet that would make the sheets.

“You, my new, tasty friend, are _gorgeous_.”

“Ah!”

“It might be because you’re pretty much naked. But I’m pretty sure you’re handsome.”

“Solas?”

The bald elf was sitting cross legged on his bed, watching the entire situation with an expresson of deep amusement. “Solas what?”

“I don’t know, help?”

Da’Mi chuckled lowly. Her voice was slightly lower than her sisters, Alistair noted, Gilraen was of a pitch with Isolde, but Da’Mi reminded him of Isolde with a slight cold. He really wished he had more examples than his adopted mother and chantry sisters.

“Sorry.” The bald elf stated, sounding anything but “You are a good looking human, and I think it best to work it out of her system.”

Alistair snorted in disgust. Turning back to the she-elf who had retained her expression of feral amusement.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“What? No! Why-“

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Wha, I..What?”

“Oh Solas, he totally does, look how red he is. Wow, that blush goes all the way-“

“Solas!”

The elf had fallen to his side, curled up with merriment, he was laughing so hard he was silent but for soft wheezing and the occasional snort.

As Alistair opened his mouth to at least try and introduce himself there was a knock at the door.

Alistair glared at Solas until he composed himself somewhat and went to answer the door.

He wasn’t sure what it said about Niro that he looked utterly unsurprised to find Alistair, still dripping, clothed only in a towel, bright red, and cornered by an elf woman deeply in his personal space while their resident napper stood pink cheeked and still laughing a bit all standing inside. Though Alistair flushed a bit brighter as blue eyes trailed visibly up his legs, pausing at his abdomen and chest, before continuing up, and staying firmly on his face.

“Da’Mi.” Niro sighed “Are you tormenting Alistair?”

“Of course I’m not! You-Know his name already?” Da’Mi trailed off, red eyes narrowing as they slid from one man to the other, her smirk growing into a sharklike grin “ _Boyfriend_?”

“ _Dinner date_. Calm yourself.” Niro scoffed.

Alistair shared a glance with Solas, who devolved into laughter once more. They didn’t appear very necessary to the conversation at present.

“But he’s so cute!” Da’Mi whined.

“Are you drunk? Seriously Mi, you’re the calm one.”

“I’m just happy to be back, and Solas is here, and you’re here, and this really hot naked human is here, really, this shit writes itself.”

Niro stepped to the side and pointed sharply at their door. “March, the poor man needs to get dressed.”

“Who needs to get dressed, what’s going on?” a familiar voice asked as Alistairs new RA slipped past Niro into the room.

Alistair felt a swell of vindication as Gilraen blushed to her throat and widened her eyes. “ _Da’Mi_!”she said, aghast, turning on her sister.

“Alright, Niro, I’ll trust you. Why does my girlfriend sound scandalized?” A male voice, clearly Fereldan, asked from the hall.

Alistair decided to take a moment to look at the sisters, while Gilraen lectured her taller sister. Gilraen was a bit shorter than Da’Mi, with black hair and green eyes, Da’Mi had vibrant red hair and red eyes, and Alistair wasn’t entirely sure that was a viable color scheme in genetics, but what did he know?

“Solas’s roommate took a shower and came back in a towel to find Da’Mi waiting to pounce, I tried to remove her, Gilraen walked in, noticed her creeping, and now here we are.” Niro explained, looking just a bit sheepish.

A blonde man poked his head in, color high in his cheeks too. “How about we leave the poor man alone dear?”

Alistair blinked, thinking he was well beyond feeling much “Cullen?”

“Alistair?”

Gilraen looked rapidly back and forth “You two know each other?”

Cullen nodded “We went to school together for a time. We lost contact after I transferred. How have you been?” He asked, taking a step, catching himself and stepping back, clearing his throat. “We’ll um, catch up later.”

“Yeah, later.” Alistair mumbled.

Cullen extended one hand and made a grabbing motion until Gilraen accepted and was pulled from the room. Niro reached out to Da’Mi and smiled sheepishly “Well, if this didn’t put you off I’ll see you later then?” He questioned, still sheepish.

“Yes, dinner still sounds good. I just…Pants.”

“Pants are optional.” Niro quipped before going pale and lifting a hand in defence “Sorry, joke, bad joke, I’ll just..Go…And..Not talk. Yes.” He tugged a laughing Da’Mi from the room and closed the door before Alistair could even answer.

“Well, that was bracing.” Solas hummed, back in his place on his bed “And, you made friends.”

“I will either look at you full in the face and drop this towel in three seconds or you can turn around and let me add pants to this. We aren’t talking while I’m standing here naked.”

Solas smirked impishly and made a great deal of turning around and Alistair quickly slid on some pants, sighing happily.


End file.
